The Truth Of Injury
by Chemically Unstable Disco
Summary: This is a request from Becca! At The Disco. We watched Desolation Row, saw the hole and Gee's pants, and apparently that mean Frerard. It's rated T for Homosexual behaviour ; swearing and mild violence. Please enjoy and R&R!


Slowly I approached Frank's dressing room, praying the entire way that he was alone. I was already in full costume and make-up, but this urge was driving me insane.

"Deep breath," I told myself. I breathed in and out slowly, to calm myself dpwn. Running my fingers through my messy, black hair, I gently tapped on his door. The instant I did, I wished I hadn't.

What was I doing? What if he really _didn't _want me anymore? What if Lindsey or Jamia found out? What if he totally rejected me? What if-

My mind had no more time to doubt, Frank called from within.

"It's open,"

_He won't know that I was ever here if I run now…_ I thought. I was about to turn away, but my need for Frank called greater. Actually, Frank himself called, reigniting my urge.

"Is anyone there?" Frank asked. I heard him move, and then the door opened in front of me.

"Hi," I choked out. My pale cheeks throbbed red.

"Oh, hey, Gee. What's up?" Frank looked a little confused. He was so adorable in his costume. The sight of him made my lust flare up. I pushed him inside, and threw the door closed behind me.

"Woah! Gerard! What's going on?" Frank asked me, startled at my response. I quickly leapt back, realizing that I'd probably just fucked everything up. This had made things awkward before we were married to our respective wives, how awkward would it be now?

I looked at the ground, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. So what if I was a chicken? It's not like anyone was watching.

"Sorry," I mumbled. God this was embarrassing!!

"Hey," Frank said softly. He reached out, and placed his hand on my shoulder, where it promptly began massaging me. The gesture startled me a bit. It was what he had used to do to get me relaxed, right before we 'got dirty'. Either he knew what I wanted, or was just trying to comfort me. All the same, I lent into his grasp. It felt so good.

I started relaxing, and enjoying myself. Then I remembered that we were both needed on set shortly.

"Frank, I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have done that. And we both need to go."

"Why the hurry, Gee?" Frank whispered seductively. He inched closer to me, smiling sweetly.

My palms became sweaty, and my breath got caught in my throat, as Frank put his other hand against the door behind me, trapping me. Frank tried to make me look him in the eyes, but I knew that after that, I would be gone. He would cage me up, and any chance of resistance would be a mere shadow in the light.

"Frank, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," I insisted, studying the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't have, but you're here now; let's make the most of it." Frank breathed into my face. My eyes flickered up to read his expression, and in that moment of weakness, I was lost.

His eyes entranced me, and his lips quickly found mine, where they gently worked. The kiss deepened, and he pressed me fully against the door. I was only released when he needed to come up for air.

By this time, the old flame in me had been covered in gasoline, and was burning strong. I smashed my lips back into his.

Frank put his hands on my shoulders, and thrust me into a chair. I almost felt like saying 'It all started with a chair'.

Frankie crawled onto my lap, and planted another kiss on my lips. I sat there, feeling helpless; all the while Frank slowly pulled my jacket off. Then he got to the complicated shirt.

Once I was topless, I shakily took off Frank's top. He smiled against my lips at the fear that was, no doubt, clear on my face.

What was I doing? I was a happily married man! Yet, here I was, about to venture back to a place I thought forgotten; into Frankie's arms.

Frank sat on top of me now, grinning his adorable grin, while we both caught our breath momentarily. My hands were shaking terribly, so to steady them I clasped onto Frank's belt. He bowed down to my ear at this.

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle." He whispered to me, then proceeded to trail kisses down my neck, until he reached my pants. He slid off me, and studied my pants for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered, worried that I'd somehow fucked up.

"This silly invention seems to be in the way." Frank muttered, indicating my jeans.

"Are you going to fix that?" I asked. Frank responded by ripping off my jeans, putting a tear in the right leg, nice and high. He tossed them, along with his, onto our other clothes.

"Much better," he said, sitting back down on top of me.

"Frank, what are we doing?" I asked, in between kisses, and breathing heavily.

"Having fun," As he spoke, he somehow knocked me off the chair, and onto the floor.

"Ow," I exclaimed, falling onto one of his shoes. I moved it out of the way.

"How do you feel?" Frank asked me. He had me pinned down, and I was certain that he knew I was hard. I was pretty sure he was too.

"Impatient! Fuck me already!"

He seemed pleased with that answer. The rest of the sex was a blur of lust, thrust and moan. Frank knew what he was doing, he was a near expert (if there was such thing), and I felt safe in his arms.

He always had this way of taking control, and having the most energy, even though he was so small – height wise anyway.

Once we had both come, I was exhausted. Frank didn't seem at all tired, maybe a touch drowsy, but he could still play a show.

"Get me Starbucks!" I groaned from the floor. Frank was lying on top of me. I rolled him off, and started getting re-dressed.

Frank propped himself up on one elbow, and studied me.

"You're an amazing specimen, Mr. Way." Frank smiled.

"Thanks…Frank!" I'd picked up my pants, and had just spotted the gapping hole, just below my crotch. I stuck my hand threw it to emphasize my point. Frank just laughed.

"Put this on underneath, no-one will notice." He said, chucking me a pair of three-quarter, black and white striped, tight pants. The hole was still obvious, but it didn't look quite so revealing anymore.

Frank finally decided to also returned to his clothes. I strode over to his mirror, so as to check over my appearance. Regardless of telling me he would be gentle, Frank had still managed to punch me in the eye, in a moment of total lust, giving me a nice black eye. He had also somehow cut my eyebrow.

"Frank!" I yelled.

"What now?" he asked, walking over. He saw what I was looking at and laughed. "Sexy,"

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. What am I going to do?"

"It's really not a problem." He wandered off, and quickly returned to my side with a small first aid kit. From it he produced a little strip for my eyebrow.

"And my eye?" I fumed.

"It sort of works with the whole scene. Just tell the guys you walked into a pole or something. They'll believe it,"

I sighed, feeling defeated. Damned Frank always got his way – no pun intended.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Umm…eight," Frank replied. Our eyes met, and bugged.

"Shit!" we said in synchronization. Shooting was supposed to start at seven. We both bolted out the door, and ran to the set.

"Where were you guys?" Mikey yelled as Frank and I approached.

"What can I say? Time flies when you're having fun." Frank said before I could object. I elbowed him in the side, trying to make him shut-up, which just made him laugh.

"Yo, Gee!" Ray called, walking over, "Zack's been having a heart attack! Where have you two been? And what happened to you?" Ray wondered, noticing my black eye no doubt.

"Oh, um, I fell over…" I replied uncertainly. I wasn't sure it was very convincing, but he seemed to believe me.

"And ripped your pants," Mikey stated.

"Why are you looking at my pants?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"I was just-"

"There you are!" Zack called, approaching with Bob in tow. His call had – unfortunately – saved Mikey for an awkward and hilarious explanation. "I was about to send out a search party! You're an hour late! Let's hurry along- you've ripped your pants."

"Why the fuck is everyone looking at my pants?" I exclaimed.

"'Coz everyone wants some," Frank joked. I stood on his foot, making him slap me on the shoulder.

"Don't hit him! He doesn't need anymore injuries." Bob interjected, scolding Frank.

"Can we start shooting yet? Or do you two need a moment?" Zack was clearly starting to get pissed off.

"Let's shoot," I replied quickly, so as to avoid Frank from saying anything else stupid.

We shot the video, and Zack seemed to find my injuries a good addition to the footage. During shooting I was really getting into it, and I didn't notice when Frank snuck up behind me.

"You belong to me," he had whispered softly in my ear, sending chills down my spine.


End file.
